1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roof airbag apparatus of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an airbag technology that is installed in a roof of a passenger-side roof of a vehicle to protect passengers when the vehicle crashes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a passenger-side airbag apparatus in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, an airbag cushion 502 is incorporated in a crash pad 500 and thereafter, the airbag cushion 502 is inflated to the outside of the crash pad 500 when a vehicle crashes to protect passengers and when the airbag cushion 502 is inflated, the airbag cushion 502 is extended while being guided by top parts of a wind shield glass 504 and a crash pad 500.
In the passenger-side airbag apparatus in the related art, since locations in which the passenger and the airbag apparatus are incorporated are relatively distant from each other, a large capacity of airbag apparatus is required. Therefore, the airbag apparatus has a large weight and a relatively high price and designs of the crash pads 500 and the wind shield glass 504 are different for each vehicle, and as a result, the shape and structure of the airbag cushion 502 should be changed. Accordingly, it is difficult to standardize the airbag apparatus.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.